Obscure Illusions
by Sinful Rose
Summary: Maka began to sense that Soul has feelings for her. How will she face him about it ? I suck at summaries
1. The Spark

_**I thought of writing this fiction after I saw DBSK/Tohoshinki SBS Korean short movie "Dangerous Love" **_

**_yeah my grammar suck so go easy on me T.T_**

--

**Chapter One : The Spark**

"NO WAY !" Black Star shouted while the silver haired boy tried to hold his mouth to make him shut up.

"Shut up or she'll hear you" He said after he removed his hand from Black Star's mouth.

"I don't want her to know"

"But eventually she will"

"If you zip your mouth"

"That's soooo not cool"

The door suddenly opened as Maka entered. Black Star smirked at Soul and said :

"I leave you two now .. " Soul glared at him as if he was saying to him 'Zip it'. Black smiled evilly at Maka and left the apartment.

"What's wrong with him ?" She asked. Soul stood up and put his hands in his pocket.

"I dunno … " He said and retreated to his room. He leaned to the door after he closed it and said :

"I'm in trouble… "

Maka went to the kitchen and started making dinner. She had a lot in her mind lately. She spaced out for a second when suddenly she cut her finger with the knife. She looked at the blood flowing from her finger. Out of nowhere a hand held her hand and put a small plaster on her bleeding finger. She raised her 

head and looked at Soul. She blushed slightly as he held the knife and said :

"I'll make dinner tonight …" She hesitated a bit then nodded. She sat on the chair looking at her partner. It was strange to see him cook because she usually do all the house work.

Soul turned to her few moment s then put the plates on the table. He sat in front of her then started eating. She looked at him and thought 'He's acting strange lately'. Soul raised his head to her when she looked away to avoid eye contact.

"Maka … "

"Hmm ?" Maka raised her to him and said.

"Maka … I ... "

--

_**I know the chapter is toooo short but I promise I'll write a more in the next chapters … Please R & R **_


	2. Crush ?

**Chapter Two : Crush ? **

Soul paused for a second then shook his head.

"Nothing … "

"Say it"

"Nothing just crazy thought" He said while putting his plate in the sink. Maka's eyes followed him as he walked to his room. She walked to the sink with her plate on her palm _'Soul … What's wrong?'_

Soul collapsed on his fluffy bed. He sighed then said while burying his face in his pillow:

"I can't say it … I can't confess it to her" His pillow suddenly was removed from his face when he flinched and jumped out of the bed. Maka widened her eyes and said :

"What's the matter with you ? "

"You freaked me out !"

"Sorry , I just wanted to say that I'll go with Tsubaki tomorrow after my classes"

"You don't need to scare the crap out of me … To tell me that "

"Oyasumi baka" She said and left the room.

She entered her room and began to think _'something is definitely wrong'_ she approached her bed when suddenly she tripped on a fallen book on the floor. Before reaching the ground, A hand got wrapped around her waist. She was face to face to her partner who looked at her with a tender look. They both stared at each other for a long moment but Maka blushed and stood up away from him. She lowered her head and said :

"ah.. Thanks .. Again I guess"

He smiled tenderly which is really odd to see and left the room. She looked at the door as it closed and whispered to herself:

"Is he …. "

"No way … "


	3. Bonds

**Chapter Three : Bonds**

Maka sighed as played with her pencil with her fingers. Stein didn't come until now so the students were either entering or leaving the class. Maka sighed again as she put her pencil in her pencil case when she turned her head to the right. Soul was looking at her but when their eyes caught, she freaked out after she saw that he was smiling at her. She fell of the chair as she looked at him surprised. He jumped off his chair and said to her in concern:

"Are you okay ?"

"I-I'm .. Fine"

He held her waist to help her get up as she turned red. She removed his hand and stood up and said:

"I'm fine .. Bye" she grabbed her bag and left the class room, her face was still colored with red. Tsubaki followed her and Black Star jumped to Soul.

"So did you tell her ?" Black Star asked. Soul sat on his chair and put his legs on the table.

"I can't do it.. "

Tsubaki ran after Maka and caught up with her. Tsubaki panted as she asked:

"Why did go ?"

"There's something wrong with Soul"

"What ?"

"I fell that … He … " She couldn't continue her sentence after she saw Soul and Black Star approaching them. Maka went red again then waved to Tsubaki and said:

"I have work to do .. catch you up later" She ran quickly away from her. Soul looked at he she faded then said:

"Where's she going?" Tsubaki rolled her shoulder and said:

"I dunno … "

"Maybe she knows about … " Black Star said teased Soul. Soul glared at him and said:

"Shut up"

Maka ran outside Shibusen campus and stopped, panting. She looked her injured finger then said:

"There's no doubt about it … Soul likes me"


	4. Undeniable

**Chapter Four : Undeniable**

" What should I do ? " Maka bit her lips and said. Tsubaki approached her with a concern look.

" Maka ? "

"Hmm ? "

" What's wrong ? "

"Umm … Can we go somewhere else ?" Maka said while looking at Soul talking to Kid and Black Star. Tsubaki nodded and walked with Maka.

Tsubaki and Maka sat on a nearby bench. Tsubaki held Maka's hand and said:

" Did Soul do something to you and you're ashamed to tell me?" Maka's face quickly turned to red and said:

" No … It's … ah" Tsubaki widened her eyes and asked :

" You're pregnant !"

"HELL NO !" Maka stood up and shouted. Her face was going redder and redder.

"So what's wrong? " Tsubaki asked innocently. Maka sighed and said after her face returned it's color:

"It's Soul .. I just feel like he's … " she stopped after she saw from a distance the silver haired boy, looking at her with a smile. Her face went red again , she turned her face to Tsubaki and said:

" Let's walk and I'll tell you"

Tsubaki stood up and walked with her. Maka took a deep breath then said:

" Recently I felt that Soul is being nice to me , like .. As if .. He's in L … " She stopped again when she saw him leaning against the 

light pole, still smiling at her. She lowered her face and said to Tsubaki :

" I don't feel well .. I'll see you later " She walked away quickly to the other way. Tsubaki looked at her and wondered _'Why is she running away?'_

Maka ran to a back alley way and started panting. Maka leaned to the wall and said:

" I can't deny it … I like him too" Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching her way. A man with black hooded coat appeared. He dug his hand in his pocket and took something from it. She saw a shiny small knife coming out of his pocket. She walked back until she reached the wall.

"I can't fight him without Soul" The man smiled evilly and ran to her with the knife pointed to her heart. She closed her eyes and tried to protect herself by her arms.

Silence froze the moment as she opened her eyes slowly and saw her partner standing in front of her. The knife was dug deep inside his chest and his hand was transformed to a blade buried into the stranger's neck. The stranger fell on the ground dead .

Maka stood up and held Soul before he reach the ground. Soul closed his eyes in pain and pulled the knife out of his scarred chest.

" Soul .. "

" Maka … I … " he said in a tired voice and fainted. Maka started to shed tears and shouted :

" Soul ! "


	5. The Letter

**Final Chapter : The Letter**

Sunlight lingered through the curtains of the infirmary. Soul was awake all night. He couldn't sleep because he looking at Maka. She sat all night by his side but she got tired and rested her head on his bed. He brushed her bangs of her face when she began to wake up. She opened her eyes and felt Soul's tender hand on her face. She rose her head and looked at him.

"How do you feel ?"

"Better … I'm sick of returning to the same bed"

"Why ? Why did you protect me ? I almost got you killed that time and now .. again" She said and began shedding tears. He sat straight on his bed and wiped her tears with his finger. He smiled to her and said:

" You're my master , It's my main mission to protect you.. Even by taking my own life .. I would die for you"

"Baka … "

"Why don't you go and rest ? I'll be released today anyway" She nodded and stood up .

"Bye … " She said in a broken voice and left.

Maka walked to her apartment and slowly inserted the key and opened the door. She looked at the empty apartment and said to herself:

" So what if he loved me ? That doesn't change anything … " She walked to her room and threw herself on her bed. She hugged a pillow and smiled.

_'I have to tell him how I feel'_

Few hours later Maka opened her eyes. She stretched her arms as she left the room and walked to the kitchen. There was a note on the table. She approached it and read it quickly .

_**Hey there … You were sleeping so I didn't want disturb you … I need to confess something to you , meet me in Shibusen's back courtyard when you wake up .. I'll be waiting there**_

_**-Soul**_-

She took a deep breath and wondered _'He's gonna confess his feelings to me … Oh my god ! What will I do ?'_ . She changed her clothes and went to Shibusen. On the way , she kept thinking about what will Soul say and how will she reply. She arrived to the place and looked around. Soul was leaning on a pillar ,waiting for her. As he approached her, she took a deep breath and looked at him. He lowered his head and began:

"There was something I wanted to tell you before .. But I couldn't confess it"

"I know what you want to say … "

"You do ? "

"I felt it … I couldn't make sure of it first but .. I know you … We're partners , what's between us is friendship .. That's why .. I cannot accept your feelings"

"Huh ? "

"I know that you like me, Soul"

" Okaaaay ,Why would a cool guy like me like tiny tits girl like you ?"

"That's what you wanted to confess, right ? "

" I wanted to say to you that .. I … " He said while handing her a torn notebook. She widened her eyes and cried:

"My notebook ! "

"I kinda took it cuz I wanted to copy something … Black Star wanted to take it too but I didn't let him so we started fighting about it… I tried to fix it but I couldn't and Black Star still don't know about it … Sorry " He said while scratching the back of his head. Maka shoot him a death glare and shouted :

"You bastard ! You're soooooo dead !" She picked a stick from the ground as he ran away from her. She ran after him, screaming curses.

--

**I know my English sucks … anyways please review and thnx for reading **


End file.
